WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: Blake and Tori have been closer then ever. But what happens when Tori get hurt suriosly during the battle when monster takes her ranger powers and life force for her? Will Blake save her before it is too late?


**WHEN SAY NOTHING AT ALL**

BY : Navy Thunder Girl

This I taken off of a song by Keith Whitley. This ia a amazing song. Also I would like to thank

the reader for reading my two stories!

Chapter 1

Summary: Tori and Blake have been closer than ever before, but now what happens when the Tori gets hurt seriously during a battle when monster takes her ranger powers and life force from her? Will Blake save her before it is too late?

Blake and Tori have been together for nearly a year but they keep it down cause they fight Lothor on daily basis.

Tori got up the following day to go surfing. She paddles out on her navy and blue board and see a huge wave coming. So she got on her board and went through a tunnel and flew off the wave and did two flips and landed back on the wave perfectly.

She had a huge grin on her face when she went back to her things.

As she pick up her bag her morphaner beep. She pick it up and push the button. "Go for Tori?"

"Tori the others are in trouble you must morphane and go help them." said Sensei.

"On my way." she looked around the beach to make sure no ones was around and she activated her powers.

"Ninja storm, ranger form ha! Power of water!" Her power disk started to spin and she brought her arms towards her chest and broke them apart to reveal her ranger form, blue with her ranger insignia and her hemelt of her ranger form came together.

At the rock quarry

Shane, Dustin, Cam , Blake, and Hunter got thrown into a mountain and fell to ground in pain as they waited for their ranger heal powers to take affect.

"You are pathetic excuse of rangers! Get up and fight me!" said rangerinater.

"Where's Tori?" asked Shane.

"Sensei called her." said Blake.

"I hope she gets here soon." said Dustin.

"Your time is up rangers." he said as he walked towards them. But he got hit by a blue beam.

"What the heck was that?" When the smoke cleared Tori with her blaster walked out of the smoke. "Who are u?"

"I'm the one and only blue wind ranger." she said.

"Tori!" they yelled.

"Taking you down will be easy!" he laughed . "Tori! Go for his chest!" yelled Hunter.

She aimed for his chest and he exlpoded, then the colors of red, navy , green, crimson, and yellow release and they got their powers and strength back.

"No way!" she yelled the monster is back! "You thought you could destory me so easily!"

"Well...yeah." she said.

"You stolen my powers! Now I'm going to take yours!" Before Tori could run the monster began with his hands and drain her of her powers.

"Tori! NO!" yelled Blake.

"Got it! Now I got your powers! Now Lothor will be pleased!" he laughed.

She fell and demorph. "Tori!" yelled Blake as he and the others ran over to her.

"Blake held her up "Wh-what happen?" "The monster drain you of your ranger powers we need to get you to ops." said Cam as they went to ops.

At Lothor's ship

"Have you did what I sent you to do?"

"Yes." "All six?"

"No because the blue wind ranger gave back the five rangers their powers back."

"Not bad." " But wait there's more I also took her life force too."

"Great! Excellent work rangernator!"

At ops

"Dad that monster took her ranger powers." said Cam as he and the others walked in as Shane and Hunter walked in with Tori.

"This is grave news we must find a way to get her powers back." said Sensei as Tori's hands glowed the color of blue. Tori standing next to Blake when she fell but Blake caught her. "Tori? Tor?" said Blake. "The only way to save her is to get her powers or she'll won't survive." said Sensei.

Chapter 2

At Lothor's ship

Lothor holds Tori's ranger powers and life force. 'I will make those pathetic ranger give up their powers in order to save their friend or say good-bye to forever!' he thought.

At Ops

Tori is laying in bed with blue energy disappearing and reappearing all around her.

"Cam can you tell me anything?" asked Blake.

"Well her soul is still in there but with her life force and ranger powers gone, she may not have any time left." said Cam.

"We can't give up, Tori's life is at stake, she counting on us. We can't lose her, I can't lose her." said Blake.

At Lothor's ship

"Zurgane!' yelled Lothor.

"Sir!"

"Take blue ranger's power and life force down with you and rangerinator to lurn the rangers out." said Lothor.

"Yes sir, we're on it." said Zurgane as he left with rangerianator.

'Your in for a surprise rangers.' thought Lothor.

At ops Blake, Hunter, and Shane were sitting in the back room with Tori while Dustin was looking any source to match Tori's and Cam doing the same thing on the computer just then the monitor beep. Dustin ran over.

"Dustin look! The dirt bag back with Zurgane. Better go get Shane, Blake ,and Hunter." said Cam.

"On it." said Dustin. "I hate to intrrupret but the dirt bag is back." said Dustin.

"Alright guys let's do it for Tori." said Blake. They all nodded in agreement, they ran into ops.

"Rangers you must becareful just get Tori's powers and life force back, she dosen't have much time left." said Sensei.

While the guys call out their powers Tori began to wake-up while she was unconious she began to regain her power back! But there's a catch.

While the monster was draining her, she manage to switch it. She now awake.

The guys made it to the location. "Hey losers! We're here for Tori's powers and life force back!" said Dustin.

"You'll have to fight us first!" said Zurgane.

They began to fight.

Tori walked into the quaters and she looked at the computer and said "What's going on?'

"Tori! You're awake." said Sensei.

"Yea.

"You must mophane and go help the others." said Sensei.

She nodded and mophane and went to the battled field.

At the battlefield

The guys were on the ground anf couldn't get up. "You see this?" asked the monster holding up supposely Tori's power and life force.

"NO!" yelled Blake as the monster swallowed it. But just then he was hit by a blue beam.

"What was that?" asked Shane.

"What! It can't be! I drain you of you're powers and life force."

"I switch on you before you drained me." said Tori.

"What!"

"Ninja sword gold power up!" she said as she slash him.

"AH! You always have win don't you? You can't let me have one little...ah! mommy!" and he burst into flames.

"Ninja sword power down. Ninja form."

"Tori!" Blake said as he ran towards her and spun her around.

"How did you...?" asked Shane.

"I'll tell you at ninja ops."

She began to tell them how she done it. They were amazed. After she was done telling them. Blake took her to the beach where she tried to teach him to surf and that's where they became girlfriend and boyfriend. Well it comes to show you it's better to say nothing at all.

" It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.

Without saying a word you can light up the dark.

Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face let's me when you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes say you'll never leave me.

A touch of you hand says you'll catch if ever I fall.

Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long I hear people out loud.

But when you hold me near you can drown out the crowd.

O'l Mister Weber could never define what's being said between your heart and mine.

The smile on your face let's me know when you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes say you'll never leave me.

A touch of your says you'll catch me if ever I fall.

Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.

A smile on your face let's me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes say you'll never leave me.

A touch of your hand say you'll catch if ever I fall.

Now you it best when you say nothing at all."

Well third story is here! Again this song was sung by Keith Whitely. This trutly a amzaing song!

Keep the reviews a flown.


End file.
